Raise by a Wolf
by Queen Mufasa94
Summary: After being left in a alley way alone, a husky pup is found and taking in by Balto. As the pup grows Balto fears the pup will turn out like the rest of the town dogs. So he keeps his heritage a secert, what will happen when the pup finds out that he ws raise by a wolf.
1. Chapter 1

Raise by a Wolf

Chapter 1: Found and Named

Stars danced like diamonds in the night sky as a grayish brown wolf/husky hybrid walked through the streets of a small town of Nome Alaska. He was meeting his friend and only dog that didn't judge him for his breed. As the wolf hybrid was walking he heard whimpering. He stopped and listened closely and there it was again. The hybrid followed the source into an alleyway. There was a box with a bunch of blankets…wait moving.

The hybrid slowly and took his large wolfish paw and move the blankets to reveled a husky puppy. The puppy was black with a white face like his own and white underbelly that goes under the puppy's black tail. The puppy's legs are all black and the puppy has bright rich blue eyes.

The hybrid sighed and asked "what's a pup like you out here at here at this time of night?"

The pup looked up and said "My mama's person put me in this box and broung me here"

"But why?"

"As what I could understand, my mama is a prize husky and she got pregnant with me. The person said something about he didn't want his prize dog tied down"

The hybrid sighed and looked at the pup and said "did your mother at lease give you a name"

The pup shook his head and the hybrid sighed and said "well, I can't let you stay out here"

The pup looked up and the hybrid said "how about you come with me"

The hybrid and husky pup had made their way to a church where a beautiful red and white husky with a red bandana around her neck stud with a basket.

"Hi Jenna" said the hybrid as him and pup got infornt of the pretty husky

The pretty husky giggled and said "Hi Balto"

Then she looked down and said "And who is this little one"

The hybrid looked down and looked back at Jenna and said "I found him in the alley way on my way over here"

Jenna gasped and said "Oh my" then she asked "what are you going to do?"

"I was hoping you..."

"Balto…I would but if I bring a puppy home then Rosie's father…" Said Jenna

"I figure you would say that" said Balto with his darker ears pinned down

"What wrong with you taking him in?" Jenna asked

Balto looked at Jenna and said "Jen, you know why I can't take him in"

"Because you're part wolf"

Balto just lower his head and Jenna walked over to him and said "I'm sure he wouldn't care if you're part wolf" as she put a paw on Balto's

Balto smiled half heartily and Jenna nuzzled his neck and said "I must go, I'm sure my girl is worried about me"

Balto turned as Jenna and ran off

He pup looked up with hopeful eyes and Balto said "looks like you're coming with me"

The pup looked up and said "Thanks…um"

Balto chuckled and said "Balto, now a name for you"

The two sat there till Balto looked at the pup and said "Tej"

The pup looked up and asked "What do it mean?"

"It means I see a shinning bright future for you" Balto said with a smile

The newly name pup smiled and said "I like it, Daddy Balto"

Balto smiled and said "lets go home" and pick up the basket and walked off with Tej following

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked it? Please review and tell me what you think. Thank You!**

**My OC; Tej's description is that he looks like Balto, but he is black and white and have no markings on his paws and legs.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to Universal Studios **


	2. Chapter 2

Raise by a Wolf

Chapter 2: Meet Uncle Boris

As Balto and Tej walked up the wooden plank of the shipwreck boat they were greeted by a voice saying

"Ah boy 'chick you're back….and with a pup"

Tej looked to see were the voice came from and saw a Russian goose.

Balto dropped the basket and said to Tej "stay here" walked away with the goose following

"We don't need another bully Balto" the goose shouted

Balto pinned his ears down and said "I know, but he don't have to know what I am"

"That I would like to see" yell the goose walking away to the pup with Balto following

"Tej this Boris, Boris this Tej" said Balto before walked to the basket and pulled out an hotdog link

"Nice to meet you mister" said Tej

"Wow, de pup is respectful unlike those clowns in town" said Boris

Balto chuckled and said "Boris raised me when I was your age"

Tej looked Balto and said "What happened to your parents"

Balto sighed and said "I never knew my father and I don't what happened to my mother. She said she was going to hunt and never came back"

Tej yarwned and said "Well I'll never leave you daddy Balto"

Balto smiled and said "It looks like bed time for you"

Then he picked Tej up by his scruff and went in his cabin and under a blanket that Jenna gave him.

"Daddy Balto"

"Hmm"

"Could you tell me a story?"

Balto thought for a moment and smiled.

He looked at Tej and said "Do do know what cheetahs are?"

Tej shook his head and Balto got up and walked off. A minute later he came back with a picture in his mouth.

Balto lay beside Tej and showed him the picture. The picture was a cheetah laying on a rock. Balto found this picture while searching for food. He thought it's the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, besides Jenna.

"This is the fastest animal on land" Balto told Tej

"Really, wow" said Tej in awed

"You see the marks under its eyes" said Balto

Tej nodded and Balto continued "Story tells that the very first cheetah had lost her beloved cub and cried for days. Till the tear stains under her eyes became a mark"

"Wow, that's sad" said Tej yawning

Balto smiled and said "Good night, Tej"

Tej snuggled up against Balto and said "I love you daddy"

This shocked Balto, but he smiled and said "I love you too…son"

Then he laid his head down and closed his eyes for the night.

**AN/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took me so long. My account was acting up and I'm working on two other stories. I'll try to update soon. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

Raise by a Wolf

Chapter 3: Problems for a Purebred

"Daddy, wake up" yelled Tej as he jumped on Balto

Balto yawned and said "What did I promise you this time" as he sat up

Tej jumped off and ran infornt and said "You said you were going to take me to see the race today"

Balto put a paw to his head and said "How did I forget" then he turned to Boris and asked "You wanna come Boris?"

"Nah, boy' chick, you and little boy' chick go and have fun"

Balto smiled and the adopted father and son made their way to town. Once they got to a nice spot Balto looked out and couldn't help but smile.

Tej looked were his father was looking and smiled.

"You like Miss Jenna, don't you daddy?" Tej asked looking from Jenna up to Balto

Balto smiled and watched as a black and white husky or malamute ran by. Balto seen Jenna's girl hat flew into the street and was about to get smoosh. Balto lept into the race and got the girl's hat in time.

"Daddy that was amazing" yelled Tej as he ran over to Balto and Jenna

Balto smiled as Rosy pat his head and said "Balto! What a crazy thing to do and to show off to a pretty girl"

Tej smiled, but yipped out of pain as a large paw stepped on his tail. Balto looked and growled. He jumped in between Tej and the one that caused Tej pain.

"Steele"

Steele laughed and said "No wolves in town"

Tej growled "My father is not a wolf"

Steele laughed and said "Oh really"

Then he looked at Balto who had his ears pinned against his head.

"Come on Tej, he's not worth a fight" said Balto walking away

Tej growled at Steele before following his father. Jenna turned from the retreating pair and growled at Steele.

"Steele, what is your problem"

"My problem is that half breed roams the street and what's with the pup?"

Jenna growls "He's doing a deed, and don't want that pup to know that he's part wolf"

Steele grinned "Oh really"

"Yes, so don't get any ideas. If you do, I want hesitate to hunt you down" and with that Jenna stormed off

Steele smirked as an idea came to him.

"We the pup's help I can run Balto out of town and Jenna will be all mine"

**AN/ How was chapter 3? I thought that this would be a good place to stop. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank You!**


End file.
